One in a million
by Mist of Clandestine
Summary: Mikan is about to get married Thor and the very same day Natsume returns after breaking her heart hoping for a second chance. Who will Mikan choose Thor or Natsume? one shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters in this story except for Thor and Yuuri

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters in this story except for Thor and Yuuri. **

**One in a million**

**(A/N: Try listening to the song Sweet little bumble bee by DDR while reading the lyrics)**

_Oh-o-o-oa_

_Oh-o-o-o_

_Oh-o-o-oa_

_Oh-o-o-o_

_Sweet little bumble bee_

_I know what you want from me_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do-la-da, Dup-i-dup-i-do-la-da_

_Sweet little bumble bee_

_More than just a fantasy_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do-la-da, Dup-i-dup-i-do-la-da_

_My heart skips a beat when you walk in the room_

_I go boom, boom, boom_

_You go zoom, zoom, zoom _

_Loveable friend_

_You're my playboy, playtoy_

_Love and my friend_

_I wanna be with you until the end_

_I'd give my heart and my soul to you_

_To make you see its true_

_I'm so confused baby can't you see_

_Please come rescue me_

She came on stage smiling and waving at everyone

_Sweet little bumble bee_

_I know what you want from me_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do-la-da, Dup-i-dup-i-do-la-da_

_Sweet little bumble bee_

_More than just a fantasy_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do-la-da, Dup-i-dup-i-do-la-da_

_Oh-o-o-oa_

_Oh-o-o-o_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do-la-da, Dup-i-dup-i-do-la-da_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do-la-da, Dup-i-dup-i-do-la-da_

_Oh-o-o-oa_

_Oh-o-o-o_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

Her voice was beautiful and rang through the crowd of people.

_I start to cry when you walk out the door_

_You go bye, bye, bye_

_I go why, why, why_

_I'm so lonely and only waiting for you_

_To come back and tell me 'I Love You'_

_I'd give my heart and my soul to you_

_To make you see its true_

_I'm so confused baby can't you see_

_Please come rescue me_

_Sweet little bumble bee_

_I know what you want from me_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do-la-da, Dup-i-dup-i-do-la-da_

_Sweet little bumble bee_

_More than just a fantasy_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do-la-da, Dup-i-dup-i-do-la-da_

She smiled for the cameras.

_Oh-o-o-oa_

_Oh-o-o-o_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do-la-da, Dup-i-dup-i-do-la-da_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do-la-da, Dup-i-dup-i-do-la-da_

_Oh-o-o-oa_

_Oh-o-o-o_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do-la-da, Dup-i-dup-i-do-la-da_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do-la-da, Dup-i-dup-i-do-la-da_

**(A/N: I don't own this song.) **

She finished her song knowing she gave it her best. Her beautiful brown hair lay on her shoulders and her eyes sparkled with excitement. "Thank you for being a lovely audience." She said meaning it from her heart, waving and smiling. "Please give a big hand for Steve and the band." She waved her hand in the direction as the camera zoomed in on the band. "And especially Hotaru, my manager and best friend. I love you Hotaru." She gave a flying kiss in Hotaru's direction. Hotaru just stood there not giving any sign of happiness, "Mikan," she said "you're so naive."

"Thank you everybody." Mikan said one last time before getting off the stage. "Hotaru!" Mikan said running towards Hotaru wanting to give her a hug.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"You maybe a pop star, but you still cannot hug me." Hotaru said coldly

"Hotaru, you meanie!" Mikan said

"Hotaru! Mikan!" Mikan turned around and saw Yuuri running towards them.

"Yuuri!" Mikan waved at him.

"Hey, Hotaru. Good show sis." He said giving Mikan a small kiss on the cheek

"Thanks" Mikan giggled

"Come on, the limo's waiting outside."

"Lets go!" Mikan said pulling Hotaru and Yuuri.

"Mikan." A young man whispered as he watched Mikan and her friends get in to the limo. The young man was about 22 years old; he had a beard and a raven colored hair.

**Park:**

"Mikan," Thor whispered as she held his hand.

"Yeah?"

"Mikan, I…" he said as he turned to face her. He got down on one knee and produced a ring. "Will you marry me?"

_Oh God, say yes, say yes _Mikan thought. Her mind screamed at her to say yes but her heart said the opposite.

"Yes" she finally said giving a hug.

"I was scared you would say no." Thor said.

"Yeah me too." She whispered

"I love you." He kissed her.

"I love you too." She said returning his kiss but something inside of her felt so…unsure.

**Mikan's House:**

Ruka, Yuuri and Akane sat together on the couch watching a scary movie. "Don't open the door." Akane whispered hugging her pillow. The door slowly creaked opened and a guy stepped into the room. The girl slowly opened the door (movie). The killer jumped out with a knife which startled the group. The guy closed the door with a bang (reality).

"Aaaaaah!!" Ruka, Akane and Yuuri shouted.

"Shut up, you're making my ears bleed." A familiar voice said.

"Nastsume?" Ruka asked

"Who else do you think it is?" he asked

"Man, you look…um…different." Yuuri said

"Its good to have you back." Akane said giving him a hug

"Its good to be back. Now I need a shaver and a bathtub full of nce hot water."

"Whatever you say."

"Mikan's gonna be home soon." Ruka said

"_How the heck am I gonna face her." _hethought

**Half an Hour later:**

The front door opened and Mikan stepped inside. "Guys, I'm home." She called out. "Here in the kitchen." Mikan went to the kitchen and found Ruka, Yuuri and Akane cooking. "Hey guys, how was your day?"

"Scary" Yuuri muttered

"Weird." Akane said

"Pretty good." Ruka said

"O…k"

That was when Natsume entered the kitchen with a towel wrapped around his waist - not noticing Mikan. "So, guys what's for dinner? I'm starving. Besides I wanna look fit when Mikan comes." Natsume said taking a soda from the fridge.

**(A/N: In this story Natsume might a little less cold and cruel)**

"Guess what, hot shot. I'm already back." Mikan said

Natsume turned around and came face to face with Mikan. "Can we eat?" he finally asked.

"Whatever."

The gang laid the table and ate as soon as the food was put on the table. Natsume sat opposite Mikan and continued to stare at her.

"What?" Mikan finally snapped

"You're just so beautiful as I remembered."

"Natsume, please stop it."

The rest of the gang just sat there and waited for Natsume's response.

"Why? Look, I'll make it up to you. Lets say Friday, 8 o' clock."

"Natsume, I can't. I'm getting married this Saturday FYI."

"What?!"

Mikan gave a deep sigh "I'm getting married to Thor so you can just leave me alone." She got up from the table and left.

"She's getting married?" Natsume whispered to himself and followed Mikan out in the garden. Mikan was sitting on one of the benches. He sat down next to her. "Mikan what I did I'm sorry." "Yeah, you're sorry." "Don't be upset……"

"Natsume, you stood me up!" Mikan shouted "I was upset then. Then you called me and told me to wait for you. You left me and that time I was mad, Natsume Hyuuga." She turned around and left

"Mikan, I'm sorry."

**The next day:**

Mikan got dressed for her meeting with. They were going to choose a wedding planner. Thor wanted to check out Aimi Chou. I called up Hotaru as I dressed. "What is it?" she asked

"Good morning Hotaru. Guess what?" Mikan asked excitedly

"What?"

"I'm getting married. The wedding is this Saturday"

"Mikan, don't you think you're rushing this wedding"

"I don't think so and neither does Thor and Natsume came back yesterday."

"How was it?"

"The guy wants to go on a date. I mean, can you believe after all these years."

"Mikan I gotta go now. Bye."

"bye Hotaru." With that she closed her cell and went downstairs. Natsume met her at the bottom of the stairs. He held out a bouquet of flowers for her. "Natsume, what is this?" she asked "For you to say I'm sorry." "Natsume, can't we just be friends. Ok?"

"Whatever."

"How 'bout tomorrow we go pick the food for my wedding? Say you'll come with me please."

"Whatever"

"Good" Mikan left the house and went straight to Aimi Chou.

**(A/N: I'm gonna make time pass quick so we can get to the point ok?)**

**Thursday Night:**

"Good evening, Leo" Mikan said to the owner of the restaurant. The restaurant was closed since Leo didn't want the restaurant to be overcrowded.

"Good evening, Miss Mikan and Natsume I haven't seen you for a very long time."

"Hey, Leo. Good to see you too."

Leo spread a wonderful meal for Mikan and Natsume that it was hard to pick which one was best. In the end they decided to go for a walk to the church Mikan was to get married in. "Mikan," the priest came out. "How are you?" "I'm fine. This is Natsume." "Hello, Natsume. You know, Mikan, with your hectic schedule you didn't even had to rehearse. You won't mind rehearsing now, would you?" he asked. "No of course not. Come on, Natsume." They went inside the church and she stood by the altar. "First, what would you like to say to Thor."

"um…. I don't know. What would you say?" Natsume went up to her and faced her. "Mikan, I think about you everyday and when I'm beside I feel like we're the only two persons on earth. If I'm not with you, I dream about you. I'm sorry Mikan." He leaned over and gave her a kiss. He suddenly let go realizing what he just did. "Mikan, I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." "Its ok Natsume. I got to go now." She took her bag and ran out of the church. Natsume ran after her. "Akward." The priest muttered.

He caught up with her in the park. "Mikan, I'm sorry."

"Natsume, please I'm just confused and shocked and……"

"I didn't mean to…"

"No, Natsume. I'm, confused because I…I wanted you to kiss me." She tearing rolling down her face. They both stood in silence. "I'm going home now, Natsume."

"Mikan," she stopped in her tracks "I still love you."

She left.

**Friday:**

**(A/N: you could try listening to the song 'Hate that I love you' by Rihana and NeYo)**

The day rolled by as Mikan stood in front of the mirror in her wedding gown. Hotaru and Akane were with her. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" Mikan asked

"What do you feel?" Akane asked

"Confused, lost……I don't know. I feel like this ain't right." She gave a deep sigh.

"If you calm down and look inside your heart, you will find the one person whom you truly love." Hotaru said unemotionally

"The person I truly love." She whispered. She looked at herself in the mirror and pictured herself with a certain raven haired guy.

**Natsume's P.O.V:**

I sat in the bar the whole night thinking about her. I talked with the bartender telling everything I did. "I still love her and I hate seeing her with a man unless that man is me!" he pointed to himself. "Calm down man. Besides if you love her you should let her be happy. Sometimes when you care about someone you should think about them first before yourself." The bartender said taking my glass. "Thanks man. It was nice talking to you." Natsume left the bar "Nice kid." The bartender murmured.

**Wedding Day:**

Mikan looked beautiful in her white wedding gown and Akane and Hotaru stood as the bridesmaid wearing a light pink dress. Mikan stood there staring in to space. "Mikan? Mikan?" Akane's voice sounded distant and faint.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Hotaru's baka gun broke Mikan away from her trance. "What?" Mikan asked. "Akane has been calling you for a long time." Hotaru said. "Mikan, sweety, you still love him don't you?"

"Very much."

"Then follow your heart."

"What about Thor?"

"If he loves you he will understand."

**(A/N: Listen to the song 'Crazy for you' by Madonna or 'I wanna dance with somebody' by Whitney Houston it goes well with this part)**

"Thank you." Mikan lifted her gown and ran out the door. _Natsume, where are you? Where would he go?_

**Flashback:**

"Hey, Natsume. Sorry I'm late." Mikan said running to where Natsume was. They were in the park in front of the fountain.

"Its ok. Anyway I got this for you." He held out a small box for her. She opened it and inside it held a beautiful necklace with a pink sapphire for a pendant.

"Wow. Its beautiful. You called me all the way just to give me this. You could have given it in the school."

"No. I called you to give you this." He leaned over and gave her a kiss. _He's kissing me_ Mikan was shocked for a moment and then returned his kiss. "Don't ever leave me." She whispered

"I will always be with you…just think of me and I will be by your side."

**End of flashback:**

_I will always be with you…just think of me and I will be by your side _His words came rushing back to her. "Natsume, please wait." She reached the fountain but no Natsume. Tears started to flow down her face. "Mikan?" a familiar voice was heard. She looked up and saw Natsume standing by the fountain. ""Natsume!" She started to run towards him. "Mikan, what are you doing here?"

"I love you, Natsume Hyuuga." She ran and kissed him –full force-they both fell into the fountain. They both got fully wet. "Mikan, what about Thor?" "You're the one I love not him." "O…k. But why me? When you could have a super rich, hot guy like him? Why did you choose me?"

She smiled. "So I can kiss you whenever I want." She kissed him again and he returned it.

_Those auburn brown eyes_

_Those smiles that never lie_

_Those words that are so sweet_

_Those clothes put on so neat_

_Those strands of hair that flow_

_Those cherry lips that glow_

_The things that I just said_

_They all get stuck in my head_

_And I think about you_

_Then I know its true_

_I don't know how long I knew_

_That I love you._

_:)_

_Hold me tight…and never let me go_

_**The End**_

**Author's Note: There I've finished it. What 'bout Thor you ask, lets say he was happy for Mikan and he found Akane as his new fiancée. Mikan and Natsume got married and lived happily ever after just as the story should go. Their marriage was published in the newspaper. Please review and tell me if there is any way I can improve my stories. Please review. **


End file.
